Devon Kętrzyn
"Finally a Polish hurricane!" - Devon in response to Hurricane Lech Devon Axel Kętrzyn (born July 14, 2277) is the Polish-American lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist for Europa. He is also an actor. Biography/Appearance 'Biography' Devon is a loving character who, with Trenton and Greg, obliviously annoys Sorrento to no end. He is 27 years old. He is extremely supportive of feminism. He went to St. Peter's Christian School with John Worcester. He is also ambidextrous. He, as is Trent, is of low unhappiness, and loves playing the guitar. His hobbies are playing Flaming Guitars, playing instruments, eating, playing with his two cats, playing video games, drinking beer, and watching football, his favorite team being the Los Angeles Fire. OK, not as much eating as everything else. He is of very, very high intelligence, but occasionally points out signs of stupidity, but that usually happens when he has no clue of what he is saying. He lives in an Easter Island statue, as he is very exotic. Legend had it he could run 765 mps (miles per second), but this was proven wrong in "Partners in Time" after Trent yells "FASTER!" while Devon is running at 500 mph, and he says "I can't!" {C}He can fish really well, but Trent can't, so he has to go with Trent whenever fishing. He graduated college at an early age, and started playing guitar after that. He is also one of the two editors on ERBOD, the other being Trenton. He is famous for his guitar display room and his guitar-shaped cookbook. He smashes his instrument at the end of every live set, a possible reference to Pete Townshend (guitar) of The Who (not to be confused with Dr. Seuss's fictional inhabitants of the location where most of his books take place). In addition to Devon and Trenton, he has his own show called The Thing, based on the aftermath of the 1982 movie. He was born in Aberdeen, WA. He is heavily based on Kurt Cobain. 'Appearance' *Shirt (usually either a Halo shirt, a Chuck Norris shirt, or a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 shirt) *Blue jeans (usually worn out)/shorts *Black Nike sneakers (white in the pilot episode0 *White socks *Blond hair *Blue eyes House He has an Easter Island head for a house. 'Floors' 'First Floor' *Kitchen - This is where Devon cooks his meals; he keeps his guitar-shaped cookbook in here. *Dining Room - This is where Devon's meals are eaten; he keeps his first used jar of food in here. *Recording Studio - This is where Europa makes their albums and EPs; Devon keeps his first guitar --a 1978 Gibson Les Paul Alpine DC-- (which he still uses at times) in here. *Guitar Display Room - This is where Devon displays his guitars; he has thousands of them. *Bathroom - This is where Devon showers, washes his hands, and does his business; he hates it when he forgets to wash his hands because he's a germaphobe. 'Second Floor' *Bedroom - This is where Devon sleeps; he loves to play guitar up here. *Back Room - This is the room Devon and Trenton remodel or destroy the most; Devon was nearly charged with house littering in one episode for not cleaning this room. 'Third Floor' *Gallery - This is where Devon displays his art; he has 493 self-portraits alone in here. 'Fourth Floor' *Skiing Room - Devon skis up here; it is a skating rink's official size. *Bouncy Floor Room - Devon goes on the trampoline floor up here; there are exactly 480 trampolines' worth of elastic flooring up here. 'Fifth Floor' *Zero Gravity Room - This room is zero gravity; this is also the guest room. Antagonistic Side *3016 - Did bad deeds he and Trent thought were good ones Quotes *Pranked: Trenton, why the hell are you searching for that, of all the f**ked up things you could have searched! Personal life Devon has three kids: Molly (b. 4/6/2298) Kurt (b. 8/21/2301) Anthony (b. 10/31/2312) Guitars 'Gibson' 'ES Series' *Left-Handed ES-137 *ES-335 'Les Paul Series' 'SC' *Left-Handed Original *Left-Handed Goldtop *Wine Cherry 'DC' *Alpine White Trivia *He is Patricio in Spain and Mexico, Aaron in France, Adolf in Germany, and Джаред in the Soviet Union. In other countries, he is Devon. *Until he was 10, he couldn't fully open his left eye. *He was raised in Pensacola, FL. *His mother tried unsuccessfully to abort him. *He is a die-hard democrat raised by a Republican family. Differences between Devon and Kurt Cobain Devon is based on Kurt Cobain, but they have differences. *Devon uses Gibson guitars, and Kurt Cobain used Fenders. *Devon's hair is short, and Kurt Cobain's went down past his shoulders. *Devon is 6'11½", and Kurt Cobain was 5'9". Foreign voice actors Characters *Arvid Estbauer (Swedish) (Autobahn) *Volger de Beer (Dutch) (Inferno, Inferno 2: Escape from the Core) *Alessandro Casmigliori (Italian) (Raid of the Taliban) Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists